Sweet as a rose
by BroadwayyBelter
Summary: Basically I used the characters from Wicked but made up my own plot. Focuses on Nessarose. R&R please!
1. Which Way is the Party?

**Chapter 1**

_Hello everybody I'm Makenna, I'm 15, this is the first fanfic I've ever wrote, EVER!! So please give me some feedback, and don't be to harsh please and thank you. I'm obsessed with the musical Wicked. I've seen it 3 times and think about it on a daily basis. I should probably put a disclaimer so here goes: I don't own any of the characters; all were made up the brilliant Gregory Maguire. So here goes:_

The group of friends all sat together under the big old tree. After only a few months of attending Shiz they had bonded in someway of another. It was strange how all the different personalities were able to put up with each other during lunch and social hours. The group consisted of the rowdy Avaric, the careless Fiyero, the ordinary Boq, the elegant Nessarose, the fiery Elphaba, the introverted Milla and the popular Galinda. Occasionally Pfannee and Shenshen the co-presidents of the Galinda fan club and the whacky two-some Crope and Tibbet joined the group. Even though there were tensions between individuals they were a pretty good group.

By November of the school year things were pretty routine; but November posed a nice excuse for the chance to party, the first one of the year. Pretty little Nessarose would be turning eighteen. Out of the whole group she was the only one who had a fall birthday. Since eighteen marked adulthood and was the legal age for drinking in all of Oz. Avaric jumped on the opportunity to go out to a bar.

"My my my Nessarose, the baby of the bunch is all grown up!" Avaric said making Nessarose giggle.

"I'd like to dedicate this fine lunch hour to our birthday girl." Fiyero added, raising his coke for a toast.

Everyone joined in, smiles all around.

"I can't believe you're eighteen already." Elphaba added putting her arm around Nessa's shoulders.

After everyone drank their cokes Avaric jumped on the table.

"I say we celebrate this occasion by going to the bar tonight, this poor kid has never drank before!"

Fiyero chimed in, "Who's in?"

Everyone raised their hands, Elphaba and Nessarose raised theirs last.

"I guess it's a plan then." Avaric said excitedly. He lived to party.

"Who's gonna be our designated driver?" Boq said.

Fiyero put his arm around his shoulder, "Why that you for volunteering Boq."

Boq was about to protest but then rolled his eyes, "Alright."

Nessarose grabbed his hang gently, "At least we can trust you to be responsible." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Boq chuckled.

Avaric who was still standing on the table said "Everyone meet up here at eight, Boq's driving." Everyone nodded. Except Elphaba who rolled her eyes.

"Come on Elphie, you're going right?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba wasn't sure about this, she never went to social events and had never drank before either.

"Oh Elphie, you have to! It's for your sister's birthday and It'll be fun!"Elphaba knew her sister would be disappointed if she didn't go.

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

Galinda clapped her hands and did and little bounce, "Yay!"


	2. Roses are Red

**Chapter 2**

**Roses are Red**

**Anyone read chapter one?? The only review I got was from my best friend. If anyone likes the story and shows me some love that would make me very happy and I'll continue…**

When Milla and Nessarose returned to their dorm room there was a whole slew of presents on Nessarose's bed. This was a surprise to Nessarose. Who knew she was so well liked? Nessa just stared at the gifts for a moment, taking it all in.

"Well aren't you going to open them?" Milla asked handing Nessarose a box wrapped in pretty pink wrapping paper. Nessa smiled

"Sure I am!" Nessa unwrapped the small pink box. Inside was a necklace. It was a pink rose on a simple gold chain.

"Thank you Milla, it's beautiful!" Nessarose looked genuinely happy. Milla bent down to hug her roomie. 

"You're welcome. Here I'll put it on you." Milla fastened the necklace around Nessarose's neck.

"It's supposed to turn red when you're in love." said Milla.

Nessarose gave her a questioning look. "We'll see about that." Both girls burst out laughing.

After opening all her gifts Nessa's favorites were Elphaba, Galinda's and Milla's. Galinda gave Nessarose a pair of designer jeans that looked really expensive and a simple but pretty halter top. Elphaba had given her sister and elegant pink dress with a matching headband, Nessa figured Galinda must have helped Elphaba pick it out, Elphaba didn't have much of a fashion sense.

"I can't believe I got this many presents!" said Nessarose.

"I can" Milla said sweetly while looking at her nails.

"What do you mean?" Milla looked at Nessarose

"You are more loved that think."

"You think so?"

Milla smiled "I know so." Milla looked behind Nessarose, "What's that?" Nessarose turned her chair to see a single red rose in a vase. The rose was just a bud and had yet to blossom. Milla picked it up and handed it to her roomie. "Read the card!" Milla exclaimed. Nessarose opened to card, it read: "If only I could find a rose as beautiful as you." Nessa handed the card to Milla.

"Who do you think wrote it?" Nessarose inquired. Milla puckered her lips.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer."

By the time eight o'clock rolled around the whole group assembled at the picnic table. "Everyone here?" Fiyero said. Everyone nodded. A mini-van was parked near by. "Who's car is this?" Fiyero asked. Boq raised his hand shyly.

"It's my mom's, I borrowed it." Fiyero nodded.

"Okey doke, let's go then!" Everyone ran over to the car.

"Nessa should get shotgun!" Galinda said, everyone agreed. Everyone got into the car except Nessarose and Boq. Nessarose sat next to the passenger side unable to get in the car.

"Let me help you." Boq said caringly. Nessarose blushed as Boq picked her up, cradling her like a baby and set her down gently in the car.

"Thank you." She said softly, still blushing.

"No problem." He smiled and went to load her wheelchair into the trunk of the car. Taking his spot at the driver's seat Boq started the car. He turned to Nessarose. "What a pretty red rose necklace."


	3. Dares

Chapter 3

So I really don't know if anyone follows the story so far, I've only got two reviews  So If you are loving/liking/hating this fanfic let me know please!

Once at the bar everyone sat down on bar stools. Boq assisted Nessarose once again. Nessarose was glad she got to sit next to Boq. The bartender asked to see everyone's ID's Nessarose felt like a true adult handling her ID to the bartender. He looked up from the card and said happy birthday before giving it back. The bartender then took everyone's orders. The three guys ordered beer and the Thropp sisters, being new at this followed Galinda and Milla's lead and got strawberry dacuris.

After the first round of drinks Avaric suggested a game of truth or dare. But being Avaric he couldn't play by the rules. To start off the game he dared everyone to kiss a member of the opposite sex and no one could kiss his or her boyfriend or girlfriend (which only affected Fiyero and Galinda.) The other part of the dare was Avaric got to pick the couplings.

"Since we have an uneven number of girls I get Galinda and Milla."

Both girls rolled their eyes.

"I could have seen that coming." joked Fiyero.

Avaric smirked, "Ok the Fiyero, you get to kiss greenie."

Fiyero shrugged, "Whatever."

By now Nessarose knew the outcome and was nervous and excited.

"That leaves Boq and Wheels." Both rolled their eyes at Avaric's nicknames.

"Ok Milla, let's show 'um how it's done." Avaric went over to Milla. She kissed him overdramatically to be funny. It worked, everyone laughed including Avaric.

"I'm not going to make it look that good." said Galinda. And she didn't. She kissed Avaric quickly and without feeling. Then she laughed and kissed her boyfriend. "Much better." She said.

"Well now that you've kissed another guy, I'm going to have to kiss another girl." Fiyero said matter-of-factly.

Galinda dropped her jaw, pretending to be in shock. "You wouldn't!" she said, hardly able to contain her giggles.

"Oh yes I would!" he said then kissed Elphaba.

The kiss didn't look so fake. Maybe both Elphaba and Fiyero were good at acting? Fiyero would of kept kissing her if Galinda wasn't watching. When his kiss was over he kissed Galinda so she wouldn't be mad.

Now was the moment they had all been waiting for. Nessarose and Boq were rookies, neither had kissed anyone before and everyone knew it. They both looked at each other and blushed, unsure of themselves.

"Come on guys just do it!" said Avaric.

Both closed their eyes and leaned in to kiss. Neither one felt as if they were dared anymore, it seemed so natural. Nessarose put her hands around Boq's neck and Boq put his around her waist. Galinda pulled out her camera and quickly snapped a picture. The kiss lasted a few moments. Everyone was gaping and speechless, even Avaric. Nessarose and Boq sat looking at each other.

Galinda broke the silence. "Are you sure neither of you has kissed before?"


	4. Aftermath

The after math of the kissing game wasn't as bad as Nessarose imagined it would be. She was actually able to talk with Boq without being too shy. As soon as they started talking she realized he was just about as shy as she was and she thought it was cute. Nessarose noticed Boq kept looking behind her when she was talking.

"What cha looking at?" she said innocently.

"Oh nothing.." he answered. "Are you friends with Galinda?"

"No, but my sister is. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Oh."

--------------------------------- 

_I don't know if anyone was following this story but if you were I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little over a month. I actually have written quite a bit but never got around to piecing it all together and then typing it up. This chapter is really small but the next one it a lot bigger. I don't have many reviews… right now I have 3 I think so review please!! Next chapter will be up very soon. Thanks. _

_ 3 Makenna 3_


	5. Unexpected Hero

**Chapter 5**

**Unexpected Hero**

In the days following Nessa's birthday everything returned to the way it was before. Nessarose began to feel more and more invisible. Boq hardly noticed her existence. Nessarose watched him day after day as he pined for Galinda. "Why can't see Galinda is not interested in him, she already has a boyfriend." She thought.

All the leaves had already fallen of the trees and it was starting to get colder. It was early December and it was snowing lightly. Nessarose sat under her favorite tree alone. "I'm turning into Elphaba." She thought, realizing she had been quite reclusive lately. She need to feel loved, she craved the attention she had once been given. She wanted Boq's attention, which was being wasted on Galinda. So Nessarose just sat there, hands folded in her lap as she watched the ripples in the lake in front of her. The lake would soon freeze over and everyone would probably skate on it, excluding Nessarose of course. All these thoughts saddened her.

She caught a chill and shivers ran throughout her body, she didn't realize it was going to be so cold out or else she would have worn a coat. She looked over at Boq, who was talking to Milla. Neither of which saw her. Boq was wearing a sweatshirt and holding on to his coat. Nessarose wished he would come over and offer to let her wear it. She realized she should probably go inside before she got sick but didn't want Boq to see her. She took the long way to avoid him.

Once she was in her room she began to feel dizzy. She got in her bed and lied down. She got under the covers and tried to warm up but it was no use. She began shaking violently. "Help me." She said, but all that came out was a whisper. She was panicking and couldn't think straight. She managed to grab the phone and dial Boq's room number.

"Hello?" said a voice, obviously not Boq's.

"Help me." She managed to cough out; it was getting hard to breathe.

"Who is this?"

"N-n-nessa." She said hardly able to speak.

"Hold on, I'm coming." The voice said, and hung up.

Every second after that felt like an hour. Nessarose put her hand over her heart, it was pounding. She choked and cough, unable to catch her breathe. The shaking stopped and she passed out.

The next morning she woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She tried to open her eyes but was blinded by bright lights.

"Nessa?" said a voice; it was the same voice who answered the phone the night before.

"Boq?" she said.

"No it's Fiyero." He said, his voice soft and caring.

"What happened?" she could now see Fiyero. He was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yesterday you called me and said you needed help, by the time I got to your room you had already passed out so I brought you here… you had hypothermia."

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Were you here all night?"

"Yes, and Elphaba stayed here too."

"You can go to class if you want; I'm ok."

"Why would I wanna do that?" he said, getting a smile out of her.


	6. Sisters

Nessarose woke up again a few hours later disoriented, she could remember falling asleep after talking to Fiyero. She tried to sit up but felt dizzy. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Elphaba sitting on a chair next to her.

"Oh Nessa!" she said smiling slightly.

Nessarose just lay there looking into her sister's eyes. Seeing Nessa in a hospital bed reminded Elphaba of when Nessa was younger and had seizures every so often and had to go to the hospital. It had been twelve years since the last one, would six year old Nessa remember? Elphaba didn't know.

"How are you feeling?" Elphaba said running her fingers through Nessa's long silky hair.

"Alright." She said. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"You can leave now if you want to."

"I don't want to be alone." Nessa said fearfully.

"I won't leave you alone Nessa, you're sick, you need me." Elphaba said lovingly. 

"I've always needed you." Is what Nessarose thought but didn't say out loud.

"I've talked to Milla, she's going to room with Galinda and I'm going to room with you."

Nessa smiled. "I've missed you Elphaba." Elphaba leaned down and hugged Nessa gently

"I've missed you too… do you want me to take you back to your room and get you

cleaned up?" Nessarose knew she must have looked pretty ragged after all that.

"Yes." Nessa forced herself to sit up, which was much more difficult than usual. Elphaba

picked her up and set her down in her wheelchair and began pushing her out of the room. Nessarose was glad to have her sister back, if only for a moment.


End file.
